otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
A Savage Ending
Imperial Thoroughfare - Interdistrict Carriage Hub ---- ::The green-leafed branches of ancient biinwood trees twist and arch to form a canopy over the Imperial Thoroughfare, which is a narrow, uncobbled path in this region south of the Palace District. ::A long, sprawling wood-and-timber building is tucked into a dense clump of dark-needled evergreens here. Gracious in proportion if not in line, it is visible only in glimpses over the high stone wall that surrounds its well-kept grounds or through the high fluted iron gates presided over by half-attentive guards. ---- One of the many carriages that roll into the bay allow a fully armed and armored Voreyn Zahir to disembark, followed closely on the heels by two burly guardsmen that glance around rather hawkishly to view the scene. The Duchess circles around to unhook her mount from the lead and turns to take it toward the stable. The Chain of Command rests at her hip, held onto her belt by a clever leather catch, and the multi-hued links clank together loudly with each step. Dwynwen's course slows down a little as she spots Taran, offering a faintly uneasy smile towards him as she spots that Ordinator by the man. "Good day Master Songbird," she offers softly. Kyshen dismounts from Coda out of courtesy to the horse to give her some room to breathe. He blinks as he realizes there're a lot of people around, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Roulin is near Meian, as the mage makes his way along, trailing slightly off and to the side. His red and brown outfit fluttering ever so slightly, though his cape is held tightly about his form. Taran nods to Dwynwen. "Good day, mistress," he offers pleasantly. "Are we interrupting your travels at all? My companion and I can move aside, if you need." A sea of familiar faces in one form or another and yet it takes the Mikin a few moments to realize such is about her. Her thoughts to the passing of the thoroughfare beneath her feet and bereft of any guards. Celeste gives a gentle tug on the reigns of Rampart and guides the mare off towards the carriage platform. Once Stalker is safely stabled, the Zahir changes her direction and, with only a single glance spared to the others gathering, makes a beeline for the mounted Lomasa. There is a gentle smile on her face, although the expression might be somewhat out of place, as she pauses near the man's mount. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Your Grace," she addresses him cordially, offering him a brief bow of her head. Griedan takes note of Rampart approaching, and looks across the way at the blonde visountess as she dismounts. For a moment, he hesitates on the spot, but instead of approaching her, hurries forward to catch up with Meian and Kael. "'Ey yeh two newlehweds, aye. Yeh are partic'larleh 'ard t' find yeh know. I 'ave somethin' o' much import t' talk t' yeh 'bout, aye." Dwynwen shakes her head at Taran, still smiling uneasily. He might note that it's slightly fixed by now. "Just... unsure of whom your friend is, Master." Meian glances around the crowd that's gathered with a slight widening of her eyes, but then studies it more clearly- and after a moment sets off resolutely towards Taran. "Nothing up north?" she calls his way, waiting until she's close enough that the words need not be a shout. Griedan's approach halts her there still some slight distance away, however, and her pale gaze flicks up his way. "We've been honeymooning," she says wryly, "but timing's gone something awful." Kael grins up at Griedan - and simply says, "Y' expected us t' be /easy/ t' find? W' jus' got wed, m' lantern-like friend." He follows with Meian, moving easy and light - "Are w' in trouble again?" Following closely behind Lyddmull, Sandrim steps in from the carriage platform. "So the carriage from here should get there?" he asks the Seamel, before he pauses and looks around at the crowd. He takes a hand and gently touches the side of his head. Kyshen rubs Coda's neck as he also notes the group of familiar faces. The horse whickers at him softly and then pricks her ears at Taran's voice. Familiar voice, yes. Kyshen, on the other hand, seems to be fighting with a rock in his boot. Roulin keeps quiet and trails behind Kael, watching and listening for the moment. His hands are kept by his side as he glances on over towards Greidan. Palisade stands off to the side of the thoroughfare when the main road and Lomasa road - trailing off to the west - meet. Sitting atop him is his rider, Norran, dressed in his usual regalia. He carries a freshly-polished steel Crusader Shield in his right hand, a half-pike braced with obsidian held in his left hand, pointed toward the heavens at the ready. The Lomasa blinks somewhat in his watch, arching a brow toward Voreyn. "Duchess Voreyn? A pleasure to see you here, I've not seen you about in some time. I thought only Duke Kahar and I were the only ones who took to their armor," greets Norran with a chuckle, giving a nod toward the carriage stop. "Expecting something? It seems the usual bunch has arrived. I believe they each owe around 1000 Imperials each, at this rate." Lucius Nepos stands next to the Crescent Moon, off to the side of the main gathering. He doesn't appear to be going anywhere quickly, but chews on some wild mushrooms in a small bag, watching. Griedan shakes his head at his two married mage mates, grinning at the pair happily. "Well, no I didna 'spect yeh t' be, aye, but would 'ave made thin's easier fer me, fer cer'ain." He waves a glowing, mailed hand at Taran as they near. "No, not in trouble, aye, but jus' need t' d'scuss somethin' with yeh, an' ask a favour o' yeh both." "I spoke to Duchess Milora, your Grace, and she told me a few things...actually, I was on my way to Riverhold." Voreyn remains standing beside Norran's mount, and glances about to eye the others milling about. "Is that the going rate for the fine? Sounds good to me. As for armor, I take to it when rogue mages are on the loose; I do not like to travel unprepared. Let it never be said that a Zahir goes down without a fight." Taran peers up at the Duke. "But they do not, your grace," he says pleasantly. "I was charged by the Prince to see this matter through, and to request any aid I might need. Unfortunately, of course, I could only gain the attention of friends of mine...but you will understand that it is in the interest of all marked mages that we finish what is begun?" Kael grins at Griedan - "M' followin' Meian t'night - let she 'n Taran sort out details, 'n ye kin ask freely - what kin I do fer ye, m' friend?" He stops short, letting Meian go those few steps ahead, and reaches back to check, absently, on those knives. "I hate t-that I have to say this, Griedan, but now may not be the b-best time for favors," Meian tells the stonemason, her voice quietly resolute. "There m-may be trouble coming, and t-that's the reason I'm here and not in N-northreach. I swear that I'll h-hear you soon." That said with a decidedly apologetic smile, she turns to continue toward Taran. Sandrim stands beside Lyddmull, surveying the crowd slowly. He glances over to Voreyn, and grimaces as he looks down at his rather unarmored clothes. A group of four horses comes galloping down Imperial Thoroughfare. Two nondescript guards flank the smaller, finer boned river trotter known as Rei, who is carrying the Duchess Sahna Nillu, and the known murderess, Gale. Following shortly behind the trio of horses is the Arbiter Milora Lomasa, giving the original group a small distance. Kyshen looks rather blank at all the explanations flying around as he finally removes the stone from his boot. He puts it back on and then tilts his head towards Coda as the horse snorts loudly. "...eh?" He glances around curiously. "So he is," he converses with the horse. "I think he's busy right now." Dwynwen falls silent as Taran's attention is turned elsewhere, a lightly curious look going up to Norran before she bows her head once more to the man. Lucius Nepos glances towards the approaching convoy, popping some more of the mushrooms into his mouth. He tucks the little bag away into his pouch and pulls his shield off of his back. A spear is grabbed. As he does that, his gloved fingers loop into the throwing strap of the weapon. Roulin keeps himself quiet, as the mage makes his way about the area, just watching and waiting. He seems to be keeping to himself. Milora rides straight, proud and grim on her delicate mount, one hand grapsing the reigns. She looks vaguely satisfied with herself, and upon coming across a mob of people, her eyes sweep it meaningfully. There is a gesture, if she can catch his eye, at Taran, although her pace does not slow. Griedan frowns a bit at Meian, but it is more from confusion than any hurt feelings or irritation towards her words. "Trouble?" he asks, shaking his head and then leans in towards Kael. "'S not somethin should be spoke o' 'ere, meh lupine friend. Not what that I care ifn others 'ear. Jus' that I dunna wan' t' 'ave t' shout t' be 'eard. An'... ifn Meian doesna wan' t' discuss it now anaways..." he shrugs and grins. "She's th' boss anaways, aye?" His attention is drawn afterwards to the approaching four horses. (ironic that, perhaps.) His eyes flit over each face, landing finally on that of Milora. Celeste pauses on her way to the platform, surprisingly not far from the Seamel. The sound of galloping hooves and founding horses catching her ear as she looks back to the small entourage with a veiled expression. "Do not assume to get cocky with me, Songbird. My respect for the Prince will only get you so far. I wouldn't consider /any/ of you competent fighters, only sources of distraction. Keep your intervention to a close minimum, and let those who know what they'd doing do what they must," asides Norran to Taran with a faint frown, glancing toward the incoming horses and narrowing his gaze. "It looks like my time has come. I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave of you for the moment, Duchess Voreyn. Light be with you." That said, Norran takes up his horse's reins with his shield-bearing arm and gives a squeeze to Palisade's sides, urging the warhorse off in a trot to meet up with those riding in from the north. The sound of approaching mounts draws Voreyn's attention away from Norran, and her eyes narrow at the entourage given. Most of the faces she recognizes, but the one that she does not remains the focus of her attention. Her gloved right hand drops down to unhook the clasp holding the Chain to her belt, and her fingers wrap around the weapon's hilt. The colored chains drop free of their confines, clanking together loudyl, and the Zahir draws in a step closer to the spot vacated recently by the mounted Duke Lomasa. "Light be with you," she calls out to Norran as he departs. As he's watching for them anyway, Taran answers the gesture by approaching, Jehan following in the bodyguard's position - one step to the side, and one step behind him. Reaching Milora, he bows, but says nothing as yet. Sandrim looks over to Celeste, giving her a small, uncertain bow before he turns to look at the convoy with curiousity. Seated on the front of Rei's saddle, Sahna Nillu wears an expression of stone. Her left cheekbone is nastily bruised and beginning to swell, blood encrusted along a deep cut at the center of the raw flesh. It distorts the half black, half white circle tattoo on the cheek. Kael makes considerable way for the beasts, his wry smile turning into a thin, grim line as he steps back, near the Moon's outer wall, watching that procession - and Norran's joining it - with a suddenly calculating expression. "Aye? 'n northreach after all o' this 's done, then - but nae too late. W' got a bit o' weddin' wanderin' 'n us yet." Idly, he draws those odd, clawlike blades of his, the obsidian hissing on leather. Dwynwen remains quiet, turning to look at the new procession. She appears totally at a loss to the entire event, just blinking at everything in absolute confusion. Griedan scowls as Kael draws his weapon, looking to the mage with some alarm, his own right hand goes to the leather strap on his left hip holding his large steel mace, pulling the weapon free. "'S Duchess Nillu, Kael... Taran. Wha's goin' on, aye?" he asks. "Gggttthhhlllll," is the enthusiastic muffled growl from the bound and gagged Gale. Hardly looking the part of the fearsome mage that she is, she struggles against the bonds that hold her hands behind her back, biting helplessly against the cloth shoved into her mouth. Meian stands by at a wary tension, remaining in Taran's general vicinity with her bow strung and ready but hung upon a shoulder. She simply... watches for the moment, but there's nothing idle about the attention paid to the procession. "Y' see th' one tied up there on ht' horse? That 's th woman folk hae been lookin' for fer a while." Kael's voice is grim, but just watching, leaning back easily, the knives at his side. "Just'... keepin' n' eye on things, aye?" "Good evening, gentlemen," Milora says to her husband and the bard, her gaze never leaving Gale and the purposeful expression never fading from her face. Raising her voise so as to be generally heard: "We go to Light's Reach escorting the murderess known as Gale, who will there be prosecuted. She is bound, blindfolded and gagged /for a reason/. Follow if it suits you, but do not touch her unless she attempts escape or harm. If it comes to that ... go wild. By order of the Arbiter." Perhaps sensing all the tension, or just seeing all the weapons being suddenly drawn, Sandrim takes a wary step back from the convoy. He glances quickly to Kael, then frowns and turns to study Gale. Lucius Nepos moves towards the procession. "May as well have foot guard." He mutters and begins to push through the crowd of people without giving anybody a second look. In a minute or two he is near Norran's horse, whom he gives a nod. Likewise, Sahna is acknowledged. Milora is not given a glance. Kyshen goes tense as he realizes there's a lot of...weapons. He nudges Coda, murmuring to her. Pose tilts his head as he looks up at Milora, puzzled by her words. "What is an Arbiter?" he asks anyone nearby. Celeste reaches to put a staying hand to Sandrim's shoulder. "Shhh," she mummers in a hushed whisper to the mage. "She cannot hurt you right now." There is a soft smile of encouragement to the man as the noblewoman looks back to regard the gathering with an air of curiosity. That is enough order for Voreyn, and she hurries back toward the stable, snapping for the reins of her mount. Stalker is walked back out toward her, and the Duchess swings into the saddle right away. The Chain in her fist clanks loudly, as she fails to sheath it. Her left hand grasps the reins, and she uses her knees to guide the horse toward the others gathered, ready to follow the parade to Light's Reach. "She's the one you don't want to cross in the end, Master Firelight," she murmurs, leaning down to address Kael as she and her mount draw near. Sandrim nods slightly to Celeste. "Yes, Lady. She is in custody," he says quietly, he says returning a small smile before looking back at the convoy. Dwynwen looks, if anything, more bewildered. She does, however, make her way to follow the convoy, hands gripping the sheathed rod she carries everywhere rather tightly. Taran approaches Gale carefully, watching. "I am here," he says quietly to her. "One last ride." He looks over to Milora. "I will follow." "I know well enough. I've dealt with Touched before. She doesn't look like much, but don't be fooled! Show no mercy, for she'll show none for you. As lawless and ruthless as a beast, and I, for one, will not hesitate to put her down if my hand is forced," replies Norran as Palisade draws up beside the convoy, the Lomasa's half-pike gripped firmly as his eyes focus on the unmarked mage being taken through, his expression remaining grim. Meian doesn't follow Taran as he moves, instead turning to make her way back to Kael's side. "Do we want to run with them?" the girl asks the greying mage softly, tilting her head and letting her gaze flick to Roulin as well. "To help keep up?" Sandrim grimaces slightly as he listens, then says softly toward Celeste, "Though they make it sound as if she may be trying now, Lady." Kael grins up at Voreyn - "oh, I a'ready crossed 'er once." There's a bluewhite flicker in the mage's eyes, "I wi' cross 'er again - an' again, 'f I hae to, yer grace. Donnae fret - wi' nae let Gale get away from all o' this, 'f I kin help 't 't all." That's oddly reassuring in tone, the young man edging back a bit from Voreyn's horse, giving it an oddly worried look. As Meian approaches, he nods to her. "wi' follow above, s' soon 's th' horses pass?" Griedan turns to level a frown of confusion upon Taran, brown eyes searching his face for a sign of... something. And then his attention turns away, seeking out the form of Celeste in the fading light, but she's harder to pick out without her seraphite armor on. Still, the glowing, sunkissed mason proves, if nothing else, rather stubborn, eventually alighting upon her. "I... 'S meh duteh t' go, aye... 'un o' th' sunkissed, incase anathin'..." he says as he shakes his head and runs a hand over Aegis's neck, scratching behind the aging stallion's ear. "Good evening, Lucius." Sahna murmurs to the ex-blade, then offers a curt nod to the other familliar faces. The marked noblewoman hardly looks to be in a conversational mood, so she simply gives an irritated snort, attention drifting away from the woman bound behind her. Her greeting is a sour, "Duchess, Duke, etcetera. Am I missing a party?" "If you knew that you were to die, master. Would you go willing?" Celeste offers to Sandrim. She loops her hand about the reigns of her own mount. "I will be following." There is a firmness to the Mikin, a silent resolve as she smiles towards Sahna. Kyshen looks rather blankly at everyone, and decides that he'll follow along after them, confused as ever. Roulin gives a look over to Meian, "Well sure, if it's something I can help with. I can't fight, but at least I can sense things pretty well." A smile comes to Milora's face as Voreyn joins the party, turning the Four Horsemen - or rather the Four Horsewomen, as both guards are female - into quite a noble procession. "Any support or aid will be appreciated at this time. We are very close to bringing this prisoner to justice." The wise words of Norran and Celeste serve to make her square her shoulders and raise her chin a little further. All those who join the party afterward receive peripheral glances of gratitude. After a moment's pause, "No," replies Sandrim. "I don't think I would." He steps down, looking around for the Seamel he arrived with, and seems to fail. "I will follow," he says to himself quietly. "But no fighting." There is no response to Taran's words as Gale continues to struggle in her bonds, wrists moving back and forth against the thick ropes that hold her. To the untrained eye, she is just moving frantically to try and get free. It is only the gaze of Lucius, Taran and Sandrim that could even pick up that she's actually got a system to whatever it is she's doing. Dwynwen wouldn't know what to look for even if her attention was not divided between the confusion that is this group. She keeps her distance nonetheless. Meian nods her agreement to Kael, returning her gaze to the procession. "Aye," she says softly, "we'll follow behind, but... not too far. Just far enough not to speak the horses." The words are distracted, her gaze focusing on Gale warily.. not that she seems to note anything worth commenting upon. "Behead her now or she will get out of her bonds. She is trying to as we speak. Kill her, it is lawful, she has a bounty on her head." Lucius states, evenly. He puts his spear back into its compartment and withdraws Dasbeck, his short sword instead. The engraved weapon is pointed towards Gale's position atop Rei. Sandrim looks up at Gael, watching her a little while, before his eyes go wide. "Are those ropes really secure? She's trying to get out." Taran watches Gale closely, perhaps listening to something only he can hear. "Oh...no, Gale," he sighs, and then raises his staff. "NOW, Jehan! Lucius! Strike NOW!" Celeste looks away and back to the mage at her side. "What?" She prompts in a hushed whisper and looks back to the woman in question. No, her hands are wiggling, but the ropes seen tight enough. Kyshen keeps Coda well out of Kael's way, jumping a little bit as Taran yells. At Taran's cry - Kael sloughs off that pack on his shoulder, eyes abruptly lighting afire... working, in that moment, to get free of packstraps and entanglements. Taran's yell is enough signal for Meian, it seems- that bow is swept off her shoulder and into her left hand, the right flying over her shoulder to withdraw an arrow from the quiver slung there and nock it upon the string at the ready. There's not a moment's hesitation in the girl's motion, merely cold-eyed concentration. Taran's shout draws Griedan's attention over to him again immediately, eyes going wide. "Wha?" he asks, blinking in surprise. He hesitates just a bit, like he has forgotten he carries his mace in one hand and Aegis's reigns in the other. Thankfully, he drops the proper one, raising his weapon, but he was still not ready for an order to strike. Sandrim takes a few steps back where he's standing next to Celeste. "She's going to get out," he says, voice tinged with fear. "I have no blade and dare not shoot yet," Milora replies in response to Lucius. "Master Nepos, Duke Lomasa, or whoever else is available, you have my permission to run her through as you will." At that, Milora wields her bow from her back and nocks an arrow tightly (Juriatale is bound to her horse). "Strike wha..?" Sahna murmurs, attention jerking back to the people suddenly pointing weapons at the horse she rides. Confusion mires her down for a moment as her gaze darts around, finally fastening on the quickest threat-- Meian's bow. The confusion dissolves into growing anger, as Sahna declares in a voice as sharp and jagged as any of the drawn weapons, "Skygleam, lower your bow. If you continue to point it at me, I will feel obligated to burn your hands to stumps." Kyshen merely clenches his fists, giving Coda a sharp...not recognizable but vocal command as he edges forward towards the bound mage. Dwynwen's eyes widen in shock as suddenly weapons seem to appear from everyone. Looking about for something, she ends up dashing away and attempting to hide in that little porchy recess of the nearest building. Voreyn nudges her mount toward Milora now and joins the group at the Arbiter's nod. She casts a cursory glance toward Gale, and seems completely oblivious to the woman's struggle. That is, until people start yelling. She straightens in her saddle, glancing back to Gale suspiciously but still finding nothing to worry over just yet. Nevertheless, she shoves the hilt of her Chain under one thigh and uses her now free hands to reach back and unlatch the bow on her shoulder. With bow in her left hand, she uses her right to fish an arrow quickly out of her quiver and arm her bow, glaring intently at the pair on the horse, aiming for nothing just yet but ready to if need be. Taran's sudden cry surprises Norran, not seeming too worried about the bonds. But as the call to attack is sounded, it seems as if there is not much recourse. Readying his half-pike, Norran urges Palisade forward. He moves to flank on the left side, so that he may approach with a /slightly/ better chance of Sahna not being in the way. "SAHNA! Get off the horse!" calls Norran, urging Palisade into a gallop toward the horse from an angle. His half-pike is readied, but he's not close enough to attack. "Kill - her - if - you - can!" Milora reiterates sharply. Aside: "Voreyn, get off of your horse." To all: "Get her away from Duchess Nillu!" Shouting and commands to kill is enough for Gale, and with a quick moment of concentration, she becomes a lot harder to see as she steps into the realm of the shadow. Sliding free from the horse, the ropes still binding the woman's hands are finally disposed of, and become whole once more. The same becomes of the blindfold and gag, also lying harmlessly in the dirt. "How about you /push/ her off the horse instead of jumping and giving her a mount to run free with?!" Voreyn yells back in contest to Norran's voice. Her thighs press tightly into the saddle, gripping the hard leather, and at the cry from Milora, she obeys quickly squeezing her thighs to draw the mount to a stop and sliding from the saddle. This frees the Chain from its tentative hold beneath her thigh, and the weapon clatters to the ground as she dismounts. She lands on her feet with a thud and hovers over the dropped weapon, righting her bow and drawing back to aim for Gale. By now, of course, she cannot see the mage enough to draw, and she calls out a loud angry curse from where she stands. Kyshen just stares at Gale, and where she used to be, squinting a little. "...hmm?" He doesn't seem to be particularly alarmed or anything, just alert. Sahna shrieks, with something very much like panic flashing in her gaze as Rei is charged from all directions. Her left hand comes up, and the air itself curdles-- Dust motes seem trapped midair on the left side of Rei as the defensive spell solidifies, undispelled-- A nearly invisible, unsurpassable wall, as solid as a keep. Of course, in defending one direction, Sahna's attention isn't on the prisoner behind her, or even the people approaching from other directions. Dwynwen squints from the doorframe where she is hiding, knees beginning to shake at all the action, sliding down the wall-thing until she's sat on the floor, still observing in horror. "Shades," growls Norran. As Gale dismounts from the horse, the Lomasa urges Palisade to charge immediately in her direction. With Sahna no longer a problem, his full force is brought to bear on Gale as his half-pike is levelled in her direction. Both warhorse and Knight thunder in the mage's direction, the pike poised to skewer her if it's able. Taran has seen this tactic before, however, and his response is to dart across - past Gale - and to drag the surprised Ordinator out of the way before crossfire becomes a lethal probability. "Duchess Nillu!" he calls. "She's free!" As Gale rolls off of the horse, Lucius follows her with his eyes and sidestepping to continue near her. His sword arm is bent so that the weapon in his hand points downward over the lip of his shield, which reaches to his chin. "She cannot be harmed by our weapons now. Be vigilant, WATCH HER." Bellows Lucius in his best command voice. Since the wall is on the other side he is unaffected. As Gale steps into the shadow realm, Griedan, mace in hand, dashes forwards away from Meian and Kael, and towards Taran and the suddenly translucent mage. "Oh shades." he shouts, a full sprint now as he tries and fails to keep Gale in this realm, his light gifts not nearly enough to affect the woman one bit. Meian lowers the aim of that bow and circles around to the right swiftly, trying to get a sight of Gale that isn't blocked by allies. Her high voice rises piercingly loud and clear. "Get OFF the horse, your Grace!" the girl outright shrieks at the top of her lungs, that bardic training evidently good for something. Milora spends a moment in fruitless concentration. When that effort proves in vain, an order to Voreyn to move closer if pronounced and she continues with, "ATTEND TO LUCIUS NEPOS. MAGICAL ATTACKS WILL WORK." Kael glances up to Griedan - and flashes a grin - then takes off at a run straight across the road, circling the long way around Rei and that wall, but looking, perhaps, to get around the mess of activity, the abrupt flurry of blades and bows. Off from all of the chaos, a carriage rolls into the area and Kallyn exits it, untying her horse from the thing before is rolls away. She is not accompanied by her guards, nor does she look to be in any good condition, a previously-inherited limp being quite worse. The commotion catches her attention and she squints in that direction. A call from a from a familiar Duchess saying something about magical attacks causes she to sigh. She attempts to see what is going on, but cannot, deciding to leave Springtail where he is and approach the area cautiously - and slowly, due to that limp. Sandrim takes a few steps back, wide-eyed, before he suddenly drops to his knees suddenly. He clasps his hands over his ears and drops down into a fetal position, trembling madly. "Shades!" curses Norran, gritting his teeth as he abruptly pulls back on Palisade's reins to slow him down. His half-pike is thrown to the cobblestones as he uses both hands to calm down Palisade, calling, 'Hush!' in protest. His horse doesn't give him an easy time, but whenever he can manage to free himself safely of the beast, he scrambles to slip out of the saddle and make his way toward Gale. Celeste turns away and moves to wrap her arms about Sandrim. "Are you alright," she whispers against the fallen mages ear. She looks back to the fray but one more would only cause havoc and so she tends to her new patient. "Curse it all," Voreyn mutters, abandoning her spot on the left to stepping to the side a few paces, bringing her closer to the Mikin's mount - although she is still several paces away - to watch on either side of the "wall" for any sight of the Mage. Her unblinking gaze darts back and forth, and her fingers clutch tightly the bow that she keeps taut and aimed, prepared to shoot the instant Gale can be spotted. "CALL HER OUT when you spot her!" the Duchess cries to whoever might listen. Dwynwen just continues to watch in unblinking horror, shuddering and hugging her knees against her, unable to look away from the chaos that's occurring. As soon as the apparent threat to her safety is gone, Sahna waves her hand sharply-- The dust motes swirl and puff out like a dandelion as the wall fades. "You lot of bloody idiots." She snarls, slipping down from Rei's saddle. "I could've kept her from doing that if there weren't people running at me with weapons." She stands in one place once she's on the ground, re-establishing concentration, her hands beginning to glow. "I'll... be fine," Sandrim grits out, eyes closed as he clenches his cloak. "Give me time. Get her." Gale doesn't seem to be interested in making things easier for her would be captors, moving off in the opposite direction of the wall, and just disappearing for a few moments and then reappearing outside of the ring of people. She looks around, and then once again, disappears before reappearing at even more of a distance away, putting at least twenty feet between herself and the closest person. Still some distance away, and circling wide, Kael's eyes blaze - and his shape fuzzes, his body, for a moment, engulfed in tendrils of black. That which emerges is the great beast of that shadow-wolf, heavy and snarling, five feet at the shoulder and with teeth, claws, and quills of glittering obsidian. Again, Milora is hindered by forced concentration that results in absolutely nothing. "Somebody do something useful!" she says loudly. "Fuck." A moment. "THANK YOU MASTER FIRELIGHT. MAGICAL ATTACKS AND COUNTERS. .. Now where has she gone?" "Well, isn't this lovely..." Kallyn states sarcastically as she sees all of the chaos, and a translucent Gale in the middle... and then not in the middle... "Bloody hell... When will they learn that they'll never catch that woman?" She shakes her head and stays well back from the action, and out of the way, watching with a mix of amusement and annoyance and looking in the general area where Gale appeared in an attempt to spot her again. Coming to a halt, Griedan squeezes his eyes and utters a silent prayer as he focuses and concentrates. Still yet, he proves inadequate to the task of constraining Gale's power. The blatantly sunkissed man is left only to growl in frustration, taking note of Kael as a wolf darting in the distance. Still, he is lost and confused, having lost sight of Gale when he closed his eyes to her. Back in the sheath goes his sword. Oncemore, Lucius withdraws his spear from its compartment and then takes off at a sprint to follow Gale's now hard to see form. He squints his eyes as he does so, but his boots carry him and he is able to pick up the vague idea of where she is. Dwynwen shoves her hand in her mouth to stifle a scream as she sees Kael turn into a wolf. Her other hand clenches about her lower leg tightly, nails digging deep enough to draw blood. Meian takes advantage of the way her own pale eyes track Gale fairly well, the girl's form collapsing in on itself in a soundless softening of edges, an implosion of shadow. A faintly violet raven soars forth from that fluid metamorphosis, and wings directly toward the phase-shifted mage- toward, and upward, attempting to draw attention to the general location of the enemy with a piercing caw through the air. "Idiots? The /IDIOT/ is the one than didn't tear her Shadow-taken head off the moment she was bound and tied!" snarls Norran in reply, shaking his head and running as quickly as he can in his half-plate after Kael. His shield is also abandoned alongside the road, clattering against the cobbestone as his hand reaches to draw his sabre, Sul'thraze, from the baldric at his hip. "I'm at your side, Firelight!" His armor clatters and jingles amongst the commotion, his cloak billowing out behind him as he gives chase behind Kael. Kyshen is again, not frightened by what he sees, just...confused, more than anything. He does seem to perk up at Kael turning into a wolf, his eyes brightening. You can almost hear him thinking "big shiny giant puppy shiny!" Sandrim lets out a hiss at each of the louder noises that accompany the battle, slowly trying to shuffle away from it. He glances back toward Kallyn, and faint recognition crosses his face. "Not at Shadow," he says numbly before clenching his eyes shut again. The caw draws Milora's attention; she dismounts and moves agilely after with her bow and arrow at the ready. "Follow that raven! Meian, good girl!" Sahna holds still for a few moments, concentrating-- The spheres of flame around her hands expand, white-hot at the center. "That was your wife's decision, Norran." She responds-- When the area around her isn't as cluttered with people, the Nillu noblewoman releases a gout of spherical flame which roars past some of the others advancing on the phaseshifted woman with mere feet to spare. Unfortunately, it comes short of the target, searing past the escaped mage with inches to spare. Voreyn catches glimpse enough of Gale to see where she is headed, and the Duchess quickly scuttles around to the other side of the horse. With the wall being dropped, it makes the going less painful, and she paces out to the side, bow still cocked, to step outside of the wring of people, off to the left of the group as those who see Gale turn to spot her. She cannot see the woman perfectly clearly, but she does seem to be facing in the appropriate direction. The raven's caw only further serves to call her attention to the right spot and, infuriated by now, Voreyn pulls back but refrains from loosing her arrow. "FOR LIGHT'S SAKE, SOMEONE GET HER OUT OF THAT!" Taran is down on the ground, where stray arrows or spears are less likely to hit when Gale's playing silly buggers with people. Eyes unfocused and breathing light and fast, all he says is a quiet plea. "Gale...stop...stop it..." Celeste's gaze hardens and still some part of her fails and she can only shake her head. The sight of the bard sprawled to the ground causes her to dash away from the gathering of mages and off to his side. If mutters words are spoken, she does not notice in her pursuit to reach him. Dwynwen's eyes widen to enormous proportions as she spots Meian change as well, the shuddering starting anew as she hides in the door. The hand merely creeps further into her mouth, cutting off any sound from her whatsoever. Voreyn seems to have gotten her wish. With a shriek in startlement, the concentration is broken, and Gale slides back into the solid-arrows-are-bad-things realm. The very large form of the wolf draws her attention, and is therefore the first problem to be dealt with. With an angry gleam, the lancing bolts of lightning to racing towards the mage. Sighing and shaking her head, Kallyn mutters something inaudibly to herself and limps back to her horse. "You up for some excitement, Springy?" she says to the horse as she slowly and painstakingly heaves herself into the saddle, groaning in pain, "Come on, let's do something really stupid..." She spurs the animal into motion and they take off at a gallop towards Gale, a soft crackling arising from the redhead's hands. Roulin is watching from nearby, the mage keeps his hands by his sides as all he seems to do is be able to watch. It hits - the lightning burning and snarling and blasting around the wolf - and though it hits, though some strikes home and he answers with a snarl of his own, it doesn't blast him back, doesn't slow him. Rather, even as arrows fly, and Gale grows solid in front of him, he leaps - claws and teeth flashing and with a howl of rage. Sahna dashes back to Rei and pullsherself up in the stirrups, urging the half-panicked horse into making up for lost ground. One hand on the reins, the other glows with a corona of arcane flame. Lucius Nepos watches the fireball explode on Gael, the light of the arcane element reflecting of his armour. Further, as his feet take him close to her he gets ready to toss his spear... that is until Kael jumps on her. With no time to replace it he drops the weapon on the ground and for a second time tonight his sword comes out. He continues to approach the woman at a sprint. Shriek first and lightning that follows is enough to direct Griedan towards the location of Gale. His eyes go wide as the lightning strike the wolf. "Kael!" he shouts, springing into motion once more. Sprinting towards the woman once again, trying desperately to catch up to the brawl of arcane and tooth that is to be found there. Although he moves surprisingly quickly for a man in half-plate, Norran is not nearly as fast as Kael. He grips Sul'thraze's hilt tightly as he continues to run after, emerald eyes focused and relatively unchanging despite the attacks already landing. With a loud cry of fury, Voreyn watches as Gale appears before them again in solid form. She takes no time to acknowledge the fact that the mage is assaulting the mutated Kael, but instead aims with deadly accuracy and lets loose her arrow. It soars over the heads of those gathered about and plunges directly into its target. It may not be a death blow, but it's a hit nonetheless. The Zahir lets out another cry, this one of victory, as she immediately whips out a second arrow from her quiver and nocks it, drawing the string taut. However, the appearance of a second arrow in Gale and the leap of Kael stay her from letting the second one loose. She remains prepared, however, ready to peg the Mage with a dozen arrows if necessary. Kyshen looks incredibly overwhelmed as he sees all the fighting, and turns away from it to clear his head. At which point he notes someone on the ground who's /not/ being tended to. He heads over, kneeling down. "Master Taran?" he asks softly. Gale's moment back in the realm of the mortal is all is takes for Milora to stop. A split second is used to address the issues of wind direction and speed, as well as the most likely target. Finally, with a stone expression, she releases her arrow with intent to pierce the woman's torso. Her arrow strikes Gale's chest or possibly her ribcage, near the heart. She immediately moves to draw another arrow, concentrating fully on the woman being attacked. As injuries start to hit the participants of the battle, Dwynwen finally manages to close her eyes, squeezing them tight even as flood of tears run down her cheeks and splatter all across her tunicy thing. And then the monster is on her - ripping and tearing, savaging the already bleeding mage with teeth and claws of obsidian - and Light help the arm raised in defense, or the throat bared in a moment of panic. There is an exultation in the beast, those burning eyes blazing nearly as bright as sahna's flaming hands once did. The armoured form of Lucius Nepos begins to obscure Gale as he comes within striking distance of Gale. The arrows flying over his shoulder pegging the mage make him duck his head slightly but he does not look back and simply yells, "CEASE YOUR BLOODY SHOOTING! YOU'LL HIT US!" That said, his legs move into a crouched running stance and his shield comes barreling towards the form. Just before it would crash, he lashes out with his sword towards Gale's upper torso, the point shooting through the air with deadly intent. No matter how powerful a person may end up being, in the end, they are still mortal. The same is such for Gale as she goes down under the attack of Kael, screaming in fear and pain, because obviously two arrow wounds just aren't enough. Hurt and near death, the mage just lays limply. As the blows land, Norran begins to draw closer. He continues his intent sprint, moving to assist Kael in the melee. Still a fair distance, he begins to raise his sabre, his obsidian-clad form continuing despite the mage's condition. And the bard...pales, skin tone fading to a sort of orangish shade as arrows and bites strike home, but he swallows and gets to his feet...some distance from everyone else now that Gale's moved around some. Ignoring all else, he makes his way toward her as if a lot of dangerous, enraged, sharp and pointy things...aren't really real. No panic, no tears...no reality either. If he can, if he's allowed, he'll make his way to Gale's side. Trembling, Sandrim pushes himself up onto hands and knees, though he winces painfully at each shout. "Taran," Celeste calls after the bard and seems to be hot on his heels. She watches the display, once more the veiled expression masking the former scourges emotions. Perhaps a trait learned long ago and in another life as she gives pursuit. Seeing lightning strike the wolf, Kallyn's steely grey eyes flash with rage as the crackling about her hands gets louder. Her horse does not falter at this, seemingly used to the sound as they continue to gallop at full speed towards the center of seemingly everyone's attention, but staying off to the side so as to avoid everyone else. She then spots the addition of an arrow or two into Gale and Kael's attack and yanks on her horse's reigns, the crackling quickly subsiding, "Looks like they've already got her... Shades..." They continue to the scene at a trot and the redhead dismounts. Well, sort of. She tries to do a clean dismount, but her knee gives out and she falls from the horse, landing on her rear with a hard thud. Lowering her bow, Milora half-sprints the distance between herself and the fallen woman. "Stand back," she demands of all human aggressors, and of Kael if he is in a position to register her. Taran is given a nod and a gesture to Gale, before Milora turns to Lucius and Norran. "Someone must do the final honours, but now, it is time for us to be rather calmer." She continues after a moment, clearing her throat. "Let this be a lesson to us all. Whether good or bad intentioned, ultimately we must all be held responsible for our actions. I admit to never seeing that before. Justice Never Sleeps." Griedan continues to sprint forwards as Gale goes down, coming upon the snarling, snapping Kael-wolf and mage with bits now missing. He peers down at the injured, limp form and shakes his head. He says nothing, not enraged by battle so much as a concern for someone he cares about, and as he turns about when Celeste calls out, he finds another one of those types approaching: Taran. Voreyn and Milora both have arrows at the ready; Voreyn is hanging back at medium range and Milora is calmly closing the distance between herself and Gale. Kyshen appears to be sneezing. Kael is mauling Gale with no evident intent to stop; Meian is descending LIKE THE WRATH OF THE GODS from high in the air. Taran is approaching Gale's side. Dwynwen is a useless lump; Sandrim is having an epileptic seizure. Kallyn is out of everyone's way. Celeste is following Taran. Sahna is approaching on horseback. Norran, Lucius and Griedan also approacheth, and a partridge in a pear tree. England Prevails. Lucius Nepos is actually there. Natch. Not attacking because Kael is on top of Gale. That rush of electricity that brushes Kael turns the raven's cries, previously little more than a strident beacon, into a shriek of pure, unearthly rage. Her violet wings pull in and she dips into a flat-out dive towards Gale, plummeting swiftly downward. That wickedly curved beak, seeming wooden in texture but edged with sharp metal like the tip upon an arrowhead, slashes down at any part of the fallen mage it can reach- unconcerned with any niceties, that. Limp and weak, but still no push over to raging newly weds, it seems. Possibly luck, or just instinct, as Meian goes plummeting down on the dying mage, she wiggles and twitches herself enough to avoid getting attacked. She struggles weakly against Kael's attacks, one arm rising to at least cover her face, but the pure weight of him is enough so she can't escape. And then, with a crunch of teeth-through-bone - that arm she raises is shattered - the massive wolf finally seeming to come back to itself as bone breaks. It is with a truly herculean effort of will that it actually stops, staggering back, those blazing eyes closing for a moment - he rests a massive paw on her chest, but... no more teeth. No more blood - his fur is already sticky with it, that low growl warning. Sahna slows Rei as the two near the incapacitated mage, looking over dryly at Milora. "Congratulations, Arbiter. Prisoner starts struggling with her bonds and you encourage this joke of a parade to attack." She declares, voice dry and flat. "I hope everyone had fun, but clearly the Tribunal can't be trusted with this prisoner. It was a mistake to bring her to you after I captured her." Taran just...walks over to Gale, through all the chaos, and crouches down by her head. "Time, now?" he asks her gently. "Let go. It's all right." As Milora reaches Gale's side, she gives Taran a meaningful look and then spreads a glance over Kael, Norran and Lucius. Her final words on the matter are spoken strongly, clearly and are almost impossible to mistake: "Someone finish her." She winces. Then, Sahna is regarded with a hassled frown. "You ought to have killed her, Duchess Nillu, but face it: if she had escaped, neither one nor the two of us would not have been able to bring her down. It is ultimately fortunate that this parade ensued." Dwynwen is still huddled in that doorway, hugging her knees with one arm, blood seeping through her clenched fingers as her nails dig into flesh. Her other hand is stuffed into her mouth, eyes squeezed shut as floods of tears pour from them. She appears totally oblivious to the whole thing. Griedan is just paused there a few paces from Gale and Kael, watching Taran approach, stepping aside for the bard. "Taran, Brother..." he whispers, but makes no futher motions towards the fallen mage. He glances towards Sahna as she rides up, but says nothing in response. "Taran," Gale manages to croak out from her pain-hazed world. "You... promised..." She's not getting much else out at the moment, eyes closing with a painful wince and inhaling of shakey, bloodfilled breath. Celeste comes to stand behind Taran, placing her hand gently to his shoulder. There are no words, but her gaze flits from Sahna to Milora. She even seems ready to speak, but only shakes her head and looks down to her friend. Kyshen, still overwhelmed by all the chaos and destruction, heads over to Dwynwen next - Coda following, though she isn't being led. "It's okay...I think it's over now," he says quietly to her. "Ow..." Kallyn sighs and shifts onto all fours, using the stirrup on Springtail's saddle to help her up into a standing position. She leans on the animal and watches the events unfolding nearby, and oddly, a few tears swell in those steely grey eyes of hers. Dwynwen seems totally unaware of Kyshen's presence, whimpering quietly to herself, eyes still squeezed shut. "I gave her my word that I'd see her promise kept, but you don't seem so interested in that, Milora." Sahna answers somewhat sadly, regarding Milora with a bitter expression. "Of course, I should be used to Lomasas not keeping their word. You do realize she's mostly innocent, right? We had a talk after our fight earlier, she and I. The only person she actually murdered was part of the treason plot by Baron Mikin. So you are going to take her in, alive, for trial, Milora Lomasa." A nimbus of energy expands from her form-- Not flames, but the tendrils of illusion. Those within ten feet of the downed caster will, unless dispelled or countered, experience the fading of all tactile and sensory input until nothing surrounds them-- Only darkness, and the sensation of hundreds of what feels like /snakes/ writhing all over them. Though he seemed to miss most of it, Norran finally arrives on the scene. "Firelight, stand aside," he asides quickly to the somewhat-wounded form of the wolf. "I shall do the deed, you need no more blood on your hands," he asides further, stepping briskly toward the fallen form of Gale Frostwind as she rests prone from her wounds. Emerald eyes seek out hers, his hand raising to strike. "All of you, stand aside. Now. By the power invested in me by the Empire, I will take this responsibility upon me. Blood need not be on any of your hands any longer." Norran flinches somewhat at the odd feelings of Sahna's spell, but quickly shakes his head. "No. This murderer's word will die with her!" yells the Duke, quickly making his move. "Shadow take you," mutters Norran, his emerald eyes steeled as he brings the 'attempted' final blow toward the throat of Gale Frostwind, Sul'thraze whistling as it flies toward its' target. Griedan panics as the spells washes over him. I mean /REALLY/ panics. He screams and flails. Unfortunately, there's a mace gripped in one of those flailing arms and he stumbles around, swinging it madly, trying to fend off the 'snakes'. Time, space, and anyone else in existence cease to be for him. Kael-beast moves away - just that step it takes, as Norran approaches - the side of its head and his shoulder burned and coat sticky. And perhaps it would say something - but, then the magic hits. To the outside observer it may be odd, even comical - but the shadow wolf whines in abrupt fear, staggering for a moment, snapping and yelping at things that are not there.... and then cowering in the grass, blazing eyes staring at.... nothing. There's no more struggle from Gale, even so far to watch Norran with a contemplative look, even though there's pain writhing plenty behind that steady blue gaze. At the last second, as the blade comes down, she looks away, tracking the variety of unfamiliar faces for Taran, and there the look stays until there's nothing else. Norran's blade hits true, with a steady ease that comes from a soldier's attack. Remarkably painless as the major arteries are cut, and the spine severed from the brain. Gale stiffens only for a moment, and then falls limp. Ding dong, the evil witch is dead. A pity Taran missed it, really. Or perhaps a mercy. From the way he's gone calm and still...it seems nothingness filled with snakes was an improvement. "Sahna, I /serve/ the /Empire/, and I know all about broken-" Darkness. Milora tenses, and no sound but a low, low whimper emits from her. "No. It was a mistake not to immediately kill her. A grave mistake which almost got more people killed, just like the others which have died. It has nothing to do with the Tribunal. It has to do with one /officer/." Lucius says, his voice irritated. "Whoever gave the order that she should be moved to Light's Reach to face justice is an idiot. It's plain and simple. She had a kill bounty on her head for a bloody reason, and somebody decided to disregard it. Once she was bound and gagged she should have been beheaded." He watches with no particular satisfaction as the Knight's ornate heavy sabre comes down and does the job he was just talking about. Then he looks back. "Imperial Law has been served. She's not innocent of killing Wheat. He was doing his job. She's not innocent of /torture/." There doesn't seem to be much he can do for the people around him, so he sheathes his sword and looks around for one to heft and carry over to the Moon. He seems uncertain what to do with this strange affliction suddenly affecting most of those around him. He moves to scoop up Taran first, since he's nearest. Celeste backs away from the bard, brushing at her arms and closing her eyes tight. "No," she states firmly under her breath and words only for herself it would seem. Snakes. Kallyn never was all that scared of them, but this many... The redhead does not panic, really. She merely freezes, so as not to give the imaginary reptiles any reason to harm her. A faint shudder and a small groan of distaste are really all that come from the redhead. Her /horse/, however... Well, Springtail never was one for keeping calm. He rears and whinies and turns to gallop away, luckily aimed /away/ from the others in the area, but leaving Kallyn with nothing to lean on, and she is once again on the ground, where she stays, motionless and tense. Kyshen looks over at everyone, still peering at Dwynwen. "Hey," he says again. "It's over, I think. Don't be afraid." He offers her a hankie. "Here." The complete lack of sensory input freezes that raven, even with her proximity to the death of Gale. The bird freezes, curling up into a ball of glossy feathers and trembling against the darkness, not a single sound escaping the huddled violet mass. Well, that really worked out. Sahna visibly winces at the outcome, lowering her hand-- The illusion fades from the people that were tied up in it. Turning to Milora again, she simply shakes her head, smile sad. "Perhaps it would've been more of a mercy to have killed her myself, but I don't think I could've done it. Luckily for Fastheld, there's plenty of people with enough bloodlust. Tievel Seamel tortured Alainne Woodsong, by the way. Imperial law usually involves a little thing called /trials/ that sort these things out." Sandrim opens his mouth in a silent scream, digging his fingers into whatever dirt is below him, before he collapses entirely, losing conscioiusness. Dwynwen's eyes suddenly blink open as Kyshen's words filter through to her. She slowly withdraws a shaking hand from her mouth, deep toothmarks in it, slowly dripping blood. She reaches out for the hanky, clutching for it as if it were a lifeline to sanity. Sanity hanky. Once the spell is lifted, Milora regards Sahna with a frown. "There was a bounty on her head for a reason, and I /was/ an insufferable idiot not to kill her the moment I laid eyes on her," she says quietly. A glance goes to Lucius, but nothing more is said. The Arbiter moves to Taran's side to gingerly place a knowing hand on the bard's upper back. "The Emperor's will is served. The deed is done," Norran declares, his tone cold as he raises the bloodied sabre from the corpse. He turns away, not glancing back as he begins to walk back to his horse and discarded weaponry. An oilcloth rag at his side, normally reserved for polishing, is used to wipe the blood from his sabre. "...but our duty is not yet complete. We've still a mage to deliver to the Tribunal, alive or dead. If you do not find delivering a corpse as worthy as delivering a prisoner, then I shall deliver her myself." This is said aloud to the general area, the wiped sabre returning to his baldric as he discards the bloodied rag to the road. His expression remains grim, whistling in Palisade's direction to get the horse's attention. "He did, perhaps. He would have been tried too, had he not been killed." Lucius says, his shield going onto his back. "But you chose to disregard Imperial Law here, for Imperial Law, while usually involving trials, was invoked to put a kill order on this woman. For better or for worse, that is what the Law is. And it was served. I do not know what has just happened, Duchess Nillu. Was that you?" He walks towards his fallen spear and collects it. Then he nods. "Yes, Arbiter. You were. The Light is on your side, for nobody of worth died tonight." Norran is given a glance. "I will accompany you, Sir Lomasa." Kyshen just shakes his head, looking sad as he straightens up. "Everyone alive is worth something," he says in a loud clear voice. He offers a hand to Dwynwen. "Here, can you stand?" Taran looks down as the illusions fade. It doesn't take the bard long to realize...that's one promise broken. He places his hand on Gale's tunic - to the eyes of those with power, wiping away a glowing rune. And from her neck he takes a necklace of wolf teeth, placing it methodically in his pouch. Then he picks up his staff and levers himself to his feet, apparently oblivious to anyone else. "...I think you are now free to return to Light's Reach, Jehan," he says in a blank tone to the Ordinator with him. He studies Sahna with a stare that doesn't so much rest on as go right through - and then walks toward the stables. And just like that, Griedan's screams halt as the spell dies away. Still frightened, he casts his vision about left and right, but atleast that heavy weapon of his quits flailing about, having narrowly missed several people's unprotected heads, it seems. As the realization comes that noen of that was real, his gaze falls first to the pool of blood that has rushed from Gale's severed neck and then to his right, to Taran. "Come on, meh brother. I know what that yeh said she was... yer friend. D' what yeh mus, say yer goodbyes aye..." he whispers and then turns about to follow the bard/mage towards the stables, grasping Aegis's reigns as he passes by the mount. A terrified shriek breaks free from the raven's throat as the spell is lifted. Without a word of explanation or even a glance back, she launches herself off the ground, winging frenetically onward into the night to the south. Sahna stares at Milora, mouth working with contempt. Her voice rises sharply in volume. "A mistake? Let me tell you something, Milora Lomasa. That woman insisted I bring you to her, even after I captured her. She knew she was already destined for Light's Reach, but she asked me to help her keep her word to you, and I foolishly agreed. You turned it into a procession, a freak sideshow, and nearly got me killed encouraging everyone to _rush at my horse_. If there was any justive involved here, you and your bloodthirsty husband would be called to account for the people you've both filled with arrows and stabbed with swords." Celeste steps to Taran's side as the spell fades away. Her hand moving to light softly to his arm as the necklace disappears. Though Milora approaches from one side, she steps to the other to whisper a few words for the bard's ears alone. Though as the leave her lips, she steps back... almost waiting. The wounded wolf blinks, as reality returns - but it is the cry of the raven that calls him, his head whipping around to track the bird in flight, wounds forgotten as he.. just moves. Taking off at a run... and then with a leap, and that strange black twisting around him.... taking wing to follow, heavy wings beating toward the sky as the wolf-now-raven takes flight after its panicked mate. The rest, as they say, is forgotten. For now. Milora's fingers on Taran's back curl as he rises; her watchful eye, previously tracking the motion of his hands, now observes him as he retreats. She breathes a gentle sigh and nods toward Lucius and Norran; Lucius's implication that she is 'of worth' appears to bring her a small degree of satisfaction. "I will accompany you both," she says gently, grimacing at Meian's shriek. Sahna's words get the woman a calm look, but little else. And then the snakes are gone. Kallyn would sit bolt upright at this point, but... she has a pretty decent view of Gale from her spot on the ground. Tears trickle down the courier's face as she turns her head away and squeezes her eyes shut. Everyone and everything else is ignored as that Marked woman tried to erase the image from her mind. Springtail is nowhere to be seen. "Bloodthirsty? I have a duty to every man and woman standing here, Touched and Untouched. We all do. It is my place to take responsibility, to protect, so that none of you must. I took no pleasure in killing that woman, but forcing Master Songbird to do so in my stead just to satisfy some murderer's word is no justice, either. I respect the spirit of it, but she lost her rights when she killed those people. When she fled from the Law instead of coming to us for help, when she decided to attempt to escape her fate. Justice comes to us all, sooner or later, and if I am to pay a price, then I can only wait an accept it." As he says this, he's already taken up his shield and pike, securing both to Palisade as he takes the horse's halter and begins to lead him toward Gale's corpse, giving a nod to Lucius. "I'd appreciate the company. I only wish so many didn't need to be involved." Taran ....ignores it all. To the stables, to his mare...and then away on the northward road. Once again, Lucius has his shield in hand. He nods at Norran. "Light, Norran. Let's go. I'll follow on foot." Sahna gets a cool gaze from the soldier. "Words of illusion, not reality. She should have been executed once captured, as the Tribunal invoked into Law last month. To tell someone else they did not do their job, or they are bloodthirsty because they carried out Law is to go against the Empire. You are not above Imperial Law, Duchess Nillu, despite your venerable position." With that he gives her a respectful nod and walks along with Norran. Celeste watches as the bard leaves, and sighs. For a moment it seems the battle raging between the nobles is lost to her but no, she looks off in their direction. "This you saw," she muses under her breath. Dwynwen is still huddled in her doorway, holding the hanky against her hand, grip not ceasing as the floods of tears continue. Sandrim still lies by the side of the road, facedown in the dirt, and not doing much. Sahna looks down at Lucius, mouth still twisting bitterly. "You're not in a position to speak to me like that, Master Nepos. Don't presume to do so again." She answers, flatly, before riding off after Taran. As Taran gathers his horse and makes to leave, Griedan is not about to leave the man's side. Family is something sacred to many people, and the large, sunkissed stonemason is no exception. Pausing for the arrving carriage to pass by, he mounts up on Aegis, wandering northwards with Taran as well. Now in a similar condition as Dywnwen, Kallyn just... stays laying on the ground. She does not move, now does she seem inclined to attempt to do so, merely keeping her eyes squeezed tightly shut and allowing the tears to continue their slow flow down her face. "I'll be walking, too. Frostwind claims the saddle," replies the Lomasa Knight somewhat morbidly, stopping Palisade and beginning to remove some supplies. "Help me secure her," he adds, beginning to withdraw some rope and burlap from the saddlebags. Why he has burlap in his saddlebags remains to be seen, but he does have it. "I am a law abiding citizen, and one who attempts to actively pursue and enforce the Law, Duchess Nillu. I and Sir Lomasa attempted to do so tonight." Lucius answers over his shoulder, lips pressed into a frown. "This is fact, attested to by many." He doesn't say anymore, but simply helps to move the body and head onto Palisade. "Her head will be piked outside Light's Reach, I assume?" ---- Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs